


In an endless number of universes

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: Drabbles featuring fem!Hannigram.





	1. By the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Since I still have some excerpts and ideas from Attitude left which wouldn't make it into the fic even if I had not abandoned it, why not turn them into drabbles? (They will be mostly unrelated to the actual action in any of my other fics though.)

Without enough whiskey in her bloodstream to kill someone half her weight, she would not have fallen asleep in the leather chair in Mischa's bedroom and despite the many times she said she was plagued by nightmares, Will looked peaceful.

The flush in her cheeks was by no means healthy, but it was a sign she was alive.

How long she could watch the fire in her skull cackle before it would destroy everything, Mischa wondered.

Decisions had to be made.

She wasn’t the type to have second thoughts, however, she wasn’t interested in looking back and having regrets either.


	2. Terms

Dr. Lecter kept inserting herself into Will’s life; sometimes by having dinner (every now and then even lunch), occasionally by walking the dogs with her.

They both understood that if Will wasn’t careful they would end up closer to each other than she ever had any intention to.

Let the unstable dog-hoarder associate the psychiatrist with the few things in life she still can enjoy.

It was by no means the first time she was subject to it; Chilton had tried and failed (She never unlearned the tricks after all.) and she knew it happened again.

 

She didn’t prevent it.


	3. Ready to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelie? Amélie? Emelie? Emilie? I had a hard time deciding.

Will turned the foreign passport in her fingers. Amelie Brown. It belongs to Amelie Brown.

“An old flame?” She waved the document in front of Mischa who had joined her with a tray of coffee and biscotti.

“Not exactly.” Mischa looked at it with something which could be described as _tendern_ _ess_ , if Will hadn’t known before she would have realised it then.

“You are prepared, aren’t you?”

“I have no intention of losing anyone who is this precious to me. So, yes, I am prepared.”

Will thought she should be more unsettled by the prospect of fleeing the country.


	4. How things are done

It had been an off-hand comment, nothing worth delving into further and yet they had found themselves engaged in a conversation about Mischa’s fingers.

For its major part it was Will comparing them to hers, noting how they were nearly devoid of calluses and neatly groomed but to her surprise, not all that extravagant in style and before Mischa could interrupt her monologue, Will had said it made sense considering Mischa didn’t do manual work.

 

It was then she thought it necessary to demonstrate what her hands were capable of.

 

Needless to say, Will didn’t utter a word after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody want Will's POV or do I have to work her impressions into another drabble?


	5. One step forward and two steps back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning has been re-contextualised.

Her father did not care much about those things but he supported her since they both had the faint hope Will could fit in and smooth over her strangeness if she showed interest in what normal girls liked.

Eventually, they abandoned that fancy and Will cropped her hair short for the sake of practicality.

 

It didn’t make a difference.

 

Dr. Lecter, however, appeared younger. More masculine.

It made Will wonder how strong the family resemblance was. Whether her brother would have looked like this if he had been given more time.

 

And she wondered if Mischa wondered about that, too.


	6. Tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, is this dialogue?

When the woman asked about Will’s child she was initially perplexed. Then she hoped the panic wouldn’t seep into her request for clarification.

 

“Oh, isn’t this a C-section scar?”

 

Right. Not every mark of healing was the product of betrayal.

“It is. I just don’t talk, let alone think, about my daughter nowadays.” (Mischa was forgiven for the whole mess in Baltimore but it still hurt to remember.)

 

Hearing that the stranger – having the decency to not pry any further – left and although it would open a lot of wounds Will was tempted to bring the incident up during dinner.


	7. An opportunity taken

While it would have been appropriate to punish her for the exhibited recklessness, Mischa officially agreed when Will insisted that she shot Clark Ingram in self-defence and despite Will’s unfortunate –regardless of the actual events it would always look bad on paper– track record, the allegations of Mischa being a deranged serial killer and Will’s experience as a part of the police force, the officers interviewing them both were not averse to the idea of a woman panicking and raising a gun against a man accused of murdering 16 women.

 

But Mischa would have liked to offer Will something _better_.


	8. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less hands talk than I had planned but they wouldn't let me do it any other way ┐(‘～` )┌
> 
> (By the way, for anybody who cares: I'm currently ~400 words into the next chapter of Dangerous Girl and unless a miracle happens it will take some more time until I'll have it finished.)

“This is the first time.”

It was a mere mutter against Mischa's shoulder. Maybe it was not even meant to be heard, a secret between Will and the thin air. When hands –which could maim and kill but were so unlike the sharp talons clawing their way through the flesh of enemies and pigs she had come to expect– tightened their grip, Will decided it shouldn’t be one and instead laid it out in the open.

“You never held me like this before. Not without me being in pain or high on violence.”

She paused.

“I think I like it.”


	9. A painless path?

“You had a gun.” _You could have pretended it was sole necessity, carrying out justice._

“I know.” _Yes, I could have._

“But you didn’t shoot.” _Were you so afraid of enjoying it anyway?_

“Yes. What are you getting at?” _Do you really need to ask?_

Mischa reached out and took Will’s hand into her own. It was a point of connection, aimed to put at ease. A simple gesture which for once was sincere in its intention.

The flicker of understanding crossing Will’s face was not as easy to interpret.

“Please take more care of your shoulder from now on.”


	10. Engraved history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My misery is your fortune; I didn't plan to update today.

It wasn’t vanity but the attention she received from strangers (even the silent gazes burnt like brimstone) which made her twitchy. Mischa observed the situation for a while until it culminated in Will snapping at a staring high schooler –verbatim “Never seen a plastic surgery gone wrong?”.

The very next day a concealer and some foundation were lying next to the toothbrushes.

Will had grumbled yet applied enough to hide the scarred skin at first glance.

 

She managed to uphold that routine for five days.

 

After that Will simply let Mischa worship her battle scars whenever a look bothered her.


	11. Unsuited

“You – You work out?” It was a stupid question to ask yet she couldn’t hold it back at the sight. No one could tell thanks to Mischa’s wardrobe choices but it would have been naive to assume that a woman who dragged dead bodies around as a hobby would be skinny or frail.

 

“I try to maintain a morning routine to ensure I possess enough physical strength in case of any emergencies.”

 

“Because you’re not very sneaky actually and just depend on the fact no one wants to look. I mean, _really_ look.”

 

“Except for you.”

 

“Yeah, except for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more and this collection is completed for the time being, I guess.


	12. Preference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onslaught of author notes:  
> 1\. This used to be part of the original draft the last drabble was based on.  
> 2\. Since it's been on my mind the past few days: Would anyone of you be interested in a role reversal AU with genderswapped Hannigram?  
> 3\. Even if there is no interest I will likely write it anyway because Will as a psychiatrist is just that dear to my heart.  
> 4\. This is from an outsider's point of view, in case you wondered.

The ring gleamed in the low light, its mere existence like a taunt; if even half of the articles the tabloids have written are true, it was meant to be that– mockery and spite.

“If circumstances had been different I would have caught you a long time ago.”

“Does it matter now? It took you some more time than you might have liked but you did in the end.”

“When you’re saying it aloud it doesn’t actually feel like an accomplishment anymore.”

“You’d rather have me in the dark about my own condition, Will?”

“I think I’d like that, yes.”


	13. Family Values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best explanation I have found so far for Will pulling out a knife in public warranted a drabble.

“Chiyoh has always been very protective of me.”

“You were the big sister, I guess.” Will couldn’t say she liked her, although at least half of the distaste stemmed from Chiyoh herself. To her, Will was a deranged woman who was out to kill someone she considered family because she didn’t know how it felt to love and be wounded, but still willing to forgive, until the reality of being just a toy, which could easily replaced once it turned out dissatisfactory, greeted her. Not that she needed to understand anyway.

“You are part of this family as well, Will.”


	14. Upper

Two inches. Their natural height difference was two inches at best.

Yet whenever she stood by Will’s side it felt like being towered over by some sort of Amazonian queen although every time a quick glance confirmed that the heels of her shoes were not high at all.

Just enough to prove that she is a professional who cares about her appearance.

 

“Will?”

The sound of her name jerked her out of her reverie. “Yes?”

“It won’t do to hunch your shoulders like that. This is not the time for submission.”

Will bit back a _Yes, ma’am_ and  then uncoiled _._


	15. Knowing the ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeper stuff is reserved for longer fics, hope you don't mind the fluffiness.

Human hair grew on average half an inch per month.

Not that Will had ever cared before.

Before Mischa had come to her because of the insufficient mirror situation in the bathroom.

“Isn’t that something girls usually do?” She took another three strands and began braiding. “You know, with their mothers?” Some hair from the left joined the plait.

“Are you implying I am your substitute mother?”

“No.” Sometimes it was disturbingly easy to superimpose the face of any women she had met over her mother’s. “Stop making it weird.”

Mumbling followed.

“Well, we are a family now, aren’t we?”


	16. Good funny times

“I would have loved to serve Ms. Graham to her dogs but Dr. Bloom was rather protective of them when I suggested it.”

 

 _Well, wouldn’t that have happened if I never met you?_ “So you’re going to cut my face off and feed it to your pigs?”

 

“And then stuff you into Lecter’s de-boned corpse.”

_Like some fucked up version of a turducken._

 

“This must be the peak of your culinary journey. But what will you do once you have fed off your incredible accomplishment, Mason?” Mischa chimed in.

 

“Foolish to dilute this ecstatic time with fears about the future.”

 


	17. "...and my name is Will Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hand washing scene will haunt me forever.

Skin sliding against skin, it was gentle yet rough and apparently too much at once for Will’s brain to take.

“Will, stay with me,” came the hushed words which snapped her back to reality.

She swallowed hard and raked her fingers across the planes of tanned skin she could reach.

“Yes.” A curse threatened to escape her mouth, she bit it back and exhaled through her nose. “Yes, I am here and I am with you,” Will replied although she couldn’t be entirely sure the sounds her lips formed were what she had meant to say.

“You are mine now.”


	18. Silk and Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two (which I already have posted on tumblr) will be quite angsty.

The moment she laid eyes on the garment she couldn’t shake off the feeling it would be like wearing the shed skin of a snake.

  
  


Of course, that was non-sense – the suit was bespoke, made from a fabric which complemented her eyes.

  
  


Will turned to Mischa who was apparently a mind reader. “Will.”

“It’s fine.” She took a step toward the bed and stroked over the fabric. Duchess satin. “I told you I would accompany you, didn’t I?”

“I’d like to remind you, you are under no obligation to do so.”

“No, I will do it.”

 _For you_ went unspoken.


	19. The devil on your shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's rip these off like band-aids.

“What – what did your brother do to you?”

“He exercised his influence over me. He was young and likely didn’t grasp the scope of what I was subjected to. I resented him for it.”

“For making you the way you are? You always seemed so comfortable with yourself.”

“I’d rather you didn’t attempt to reduce me to a set of influences.”

“But that’s what you’re doing to _me_. You want me to be your friend and yet – ”

Will did not finish, completing the sentence would have been even more telling than her leaving half-way through the session. This was safer.


	20. Attitude Turn

In her peripheral vision a shadow moved and struck before her brain could compute what was happening. There was pressure around her neck and blood, which began to run down into her collar, warm and sticky in her palm.

Despite her struggle, Will couldn’t free herself and in her helplessness she thought, she had understood how dangerous it would be to get this close.

  
Yet – amidst all the blood (she had the faint suspicion not all of it was her own at this point) surrounding her, this warm sea she was bathing in – she knew she wouldn’t have chosen differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.  
> Thanks to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed it a little!


End file.
